High on That Mountain
by captainkodak1
Summary: A new mission comes with a strange twist.
1. Default Chapter

Disney owns all characters of the Kim Possible show. I own the story and that's about it.

High on that Mountain

Kim and Ron were at Bueno Nacho eating a snack after school and before cheerleading practice. They had not been called on a mission for some time and were adjusting to not having to save the world and just being teenagers. This was their senior year, and they were having the time of their lives. "Hey, Kim" said Ron "it's almost time to head back to school for practice and you don't want Bonnie see you come in late" "OK, Ron" said Kim, "I just want to speak to Josh a minute" Kim knew from the expression on Ron's face that she had said the wrong thing. She knew that Ron did not like Josh and had to work at not letting it show, which was something he failed to do most of the time. Kim walked over to Josh, who was sitting a table full of other jocks. "Hi, Josh" said Kim. "Hi" said Josh, "Like, what's up? Got any plans this weekend other than spending time helping Ron find a life?" All the other jocks at the table laughed at the joke. Kim looked Josh in the face and said "Well, he has a life with me, which apparently you don't!" The laughing expression on Josh's face immediately melted as all the other jocks said "ouuuuuu" and laughed at him. Kim grinned and turned away and left the restaurant. Josh may be cute she thought but he could really be such a pain sometimes. She looked up the see Ron walking up the street dejectedly with his hands in his pockets. Ron on the other hand she thought has always been there for me and never has hurt me or any of my friends in anyway. She ran up to catch up to Ron and took his arm. He turned to look at her. "Well are you and Josh going out this weekend?" he asked. She turned to him and said "Well, I thought I would spend some time with my favorite person" "So, what do you want to do this weekend." Ron turned and looked at Kim with a big smile, "Well, I think we can figure something out" They joined hands and ran to the school. They meet some of the team members coming out of the school. "What's up?" asked Kim. "Practice is canceled." said Bonnie. "They are working on the gym." "Well, Kim" said Ron, "It looks like our weekend just started early. Let's head for my house, we'll figure things out on the way." He looked over at those wonderful green eyes and said "Booyah" He grabbed her hand as she started to laugh and they ran up the street toward his house. On the way to Ron's house Kim saw a small park. She remembered a swing set that she and Ron used to play at. She also remembered that Ron would push her for what seemed like forever. He never really wanted to swing himself. He seemed to get enjoyment out of pushing her on the swing. "Ron, push me on the swing" said Kim as she dragged him toward the swing set in the park. "What?" said Ron. "Pwwease" said Kim giving him her patented puppy dog pout. "No, please not the puppy dog pout, swings it is!" said Ron. Kim laughed and giggled and ran ahead to the swings. Ron got behind her and started to push Kim. He started to smile as he thought back to the times they had spent here together. Kim giggled as Ron pushed her higher and higher. She looked back and saw Ron smiling a little smile. One that he seemed to have just for her. Something in her sparked and she had a wonderful warm feeling. The words to a poem came to her as Ron pushed her on the swing.

_He touches me in mysterious ways_

_Only my heart can understand._

_The feelings he evokes when his eyes meet mine_

_Are almost more than I can stand._

_He gently breathes, I close my eyes_

_And feel his love flow softly over me_

_Like a babbling brook, winding its way_

_Through the forest; An endless stream to the sea._

_The stars in the sky spell out his name,_

_As the clouds come racing in_

_To hold him closer; As if even they,_

_Can not be without him._

_He only has to speak my name_

_And my fragile heart skips a beat_

_And as his tender words are uttered,_

_All my doubts and troubled fears_

_Are put to sleep._

_He touches me and I'm filled_

_With the most warm and wondrous light_

_It's as if before him, I was just as dark_

_As the dead of the longest night._

_Just to gaze into his eyes_

_And feel his heart beat with mine,_

_It's all I'll ever, ever ask until the end of time!_

She was so happy and felt so good. She secretly enjoyed feeling Ron's hands on her waist as he pushed her higher and higher. She kept glancing back to see him and a thought came to her mind. She knew that she would have to time it perfectly to work. "Hey, Ron, I got a secret to tell you" she said. "What is it KP" asked Ron? He stepped to the side so she would swing up by him. She watched carefully as she swung back to him and waiting for the perfect moment leaned over and gave Ron a little kiss as she passed by on the swing. She blushed a little and laughed at the bright smile that came to his face.

Monique rode by on her bike and saw the two friends on the swings. She remembered the two playing as kids on the swing and got a thrill to see the two together at the swings again. She had been dropping hints to Kim and Ron about the other. She could tell the way the two of them looked at each other and knew that the two belonged together. She had made it her mission that the two teens realized that. She didn't want to disturb the youths and went on. She had seen the little kiss and saw the joy that was in both their faces. Monique noticed some dark clouds bringing a shower so she pedaled for home. Ron saw Kim looking at him and she turned away blushing. He was enjoying pushing Kim. It made Kim happy and that made him happy. He called out to Kim "Let's go get in the pool at my house" he said. "you have a couple of suits that you left there. We could order a takeout for Beauo Nacho and cool out around the pool." "Sounds good to me" she said. Suddenly it began to rain hard, "Ah man!" said Ron as he looked to the sky. Kim giggled and reached up to Ron and tapped him on the chest "Tag, Your it!" and ran off across the playground in the rain. "Oh, OK, you just wait" and Ron chase after Kim. The two laughed as they chased each other back and forth and through the trees during the rain. Ron finally was able to catch up with Kim and grabbed her around the waist. She screeched with delight and turned to him laughing. The rain had stopped and the sun had come back out. Ron was standing there looking at Kim, her damp hair hanging down, her cheerleader uniform clinging close to her body. "She is so beautiful" he thought, "I am lucky to have her as a friend, and maybe someday more" Kim saw Ron looking at her and smiled. Ron's blond hair was plastered to his head. Kim's heart was fluttering as she reached up and put her hands on his chest. Even though she was wet she felt very warm all of a sudden. "Uhh, Kim, let's head for the house and we can get in the pool." Said Ron. "Okay" said Kim and they joined hands as they walked off to Ron's house. They got to Ron's house and went straight out to the pool. "Your suits are out in the bathhouse, you can change out there, I'll be back as soon as I change" said Ron as he headed for his room.

Kim headed for the pool house and went in she found a couple of suits that she had left there. She picked out a black one piece with high cut legs. This was one of her favorites. Ron had picked out this suit. For a guy, Ron had a good eye for ladies fashions and had very good taste in that area. She had a lot of wonderful outfits that Ron had picked out for her. This was the reason she dragged him on several shopping trips. She wished he would have equally good taste with his own clothing but that was never the case. Ron was very special to Kim. He was almost always in her shadow both on missions and at school. Most of the villains they had fought could never remember his name and just called him the "buffoon". She knew that this hurt Ron, but he was always there at her side helping her and being there for her when she needed him. She could always count on him being there. She could not think of anyone she could count on as much as she counted on Ron. He wasn't a buffoon to her. In fact she wasn't sure how she felt about him now. It seemed that he was in most of her daydreams now and most of her dreams a night. She shook her head to clear those thoughts and headed out to the pool. She waited for Ron as she gazed to the horizon at the setting sun.

Ron ran up to his room and quickly changed into his trunks. Just before he reached for the door he saw Kim standing beside the pool. "She is so beautiful" thought Ron. "I am so lucky to have her as a friend. I do not know exactly what she thinks of me, but I know I care for her very much. She means everything to me. No matter what, I will always stand with her on any mission. I could not forgive myself if she was hurt during a mission. I love her. I hope that she one day can love me. Until then I will be the best friend that she has ever had." Ron came out the door quietly and ran to the side of the pool. He screamed "Cannonball" and leaped into the pool near Kim causing a tremendous splash that soaked her. Kim turned when she heard Ron yell only the see a wall of water coming at her. The next second she was completely soaked with very cold water. "RON!" she screamed. She saw him hanging on the other side of the pool smiling his own smile that he had just for her. "Oh, you are so in troublllle." She said. Ron just grinned back at her. She took one step and dove into the pool planning to come up under him. When Ron saw her dive into the pool, he dove under the water to meet her. They almost collided under the water and were surprised that the other was so close, as they came to the surface they were nearly arm in arm. They instinctively reached out for each other. Their arms were around each other before they knew what was happening. Ron looked into her eyes and marveled at their depth. Kim saw surprise and then saw a look that made her feel so warm. She realized that he had his arms around her. She placed her arms around his neck. She moved in closer and placed her head on his shoulder. She had never felt so completely at peace as she felt right now with his arms around her and her head on his shoulder. Ron felt Kim place her head on his shoulder and settle against him. He felt so good with her in his arms. It felt so right. He reached up and stroked her hair. She lifted her head and stared into his brown eyes; she raised her hand and placed it under his chin guiding his lips to hers. For a brief moment their lips touched and they felt emotions that they had never felt course through them. Kim pulled back and gave Ron a little smile, Ron smiled back at her and moved in again. At that moment the Kimmunicator rang its familiar tunes. The two teens jerked back then swam to where the device lay in some towels. Kim activated the Kimmunicator and said "What's the stitch, Wade?" "Hi, Kim" said Wade, "What's going on, you looked a little flushed are you feeling ok?" "Hi, Wade" said Ron. "What's going on with you two, you both look a flushed" Ron and Kim looked at each other and Kim blushed a little deeper red. "Ookkaayy" said Wade "never mind." "Kim, I just got the strangest distress call on the website." "What do you mean by strange" asked Kim. "Well, said one thing is that the distress call is from Drakken's latest lair and the second is that it is from Shego." "What?" said Kim and Ron at the same time. "This isn't some trick, Kim" said Wade. "Something is really wrong." "You said it" said Kim. "Wade, arrange transportation and have it pick us up here at Ron's house." "First part of your transport is on the way Kim" said Wade. In a few hours, Kim and Ron were on a flight heading for the site of the distress call at Drakken's lair.

The poem that Kim remembered was **He Touches Me** by Eliza Dunn. This is my first fanfic. I am no expert on the show or the characters in the show so if I make a mistake don't flame me. Please read and review. Thanks, CaptainKodak1


	2. Chapter two

Disney own the Kim Possible show and all the characters in the show. All I own is this story and little else.

High on That Mountain – Part two –

Kim and Ron had been on their flight to Drakken's lair for a few minutes when Ron spoke to Kim. "Something is very wrong, Shego would never ask us for help for any reason that I can think of." "I know" said Kim, "That is not like her at all unless something really bad has happened." The Kimmunicator beeped again. Kim picked up the Kimmunicator. "What's the stitch Wade?" "I've got more information for you, Kim" said Wade "There has been an explosion at Drakken's lair. My information is that the place is almost leveled. There was another message from Shego, she is still there, and she said hurry".

Kim and Ron landed in the area of the lair. There had indeed been a big explosion. Trees were knocked over and pieces of building material lay everywhere. The two teens approached the lair careful wary of any traps. Kim called Wade on her Kimmunicator. "Wade, do you have a location of Shego?" "Yes, Kim, I am downloaded a map of the facility to help you find her." Said Wade. "Are you sure, it's not a trap" asked Kim. "I am pretty sure Kim" said Wade. "Shego said Drakken had left and my tracking confirms that he left just before you got there. I have been tracking him since then, he is heading out north of you." "okay Wade thanks, we are entering the lair. Check back with you" said Kim.

The two teens made their way into the lair. There were mounds of debris, lab equipment and unknown machinery everywhere. "Kim, take a look at this" said Ron as he pointed out a large gray cylinder that was marked with the universal radiation symbol. "This does not look good" commented Ron. "Drakken seems to have gone way over the line this time" said Kim. "He was into some really heavy stuff this time." They moved further into the lair. After sometime they came to the room that Shego was supposed to be in. "Shego, are you in there? " yelled Kim. "Yes, please help." said a weak voice. They entered the room by a shattered door. Shego lay under some rubble. She had a laptop computer in reach, which she had apparently used it to contact Wade. The teens moved to Shego and lifted the rubble off of her. She was badly injured. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, this is Kim, we need some medical help here on the double." "On the way Kim" said Wade. "What happened here?" asked Kim. "Kim, Ron, I am glad to see you. Ron can you go down to two levels and find the infirmary and get a medical kit?" asked Shego "On the way" said Ron as he ran from the room. "Kim, I needed to talk to you first before I talked to both of you" said Shego. "Please just listen, I have a lot to tell you and little time to do it. I have a few questions for you and they may seem strange. This will be the most difficult and dangerous mission that you have ever entered into. Kim, I have a question for you, do you love Ron?" The question surprised Kim as she looked at Shego. Kim started to answer but Shego stopped her. "No, let me finish, there are reasons that I am asking. I have really been watching the two of you lately and have noticed that something has developed between you two. It has affected your mission capabilities, which are much increased. Each one of you can act knowing what the other is doing before they do it. I also know that Ron is totally devoted to you. I have no doubt that he would rather die than let you be harmed. You need to figure out what you feeling toward him are." Kim cast her eyes down and thought of the playground swing, the game of tag in the rain and the swimming pool. "I don't know exactly when I realized it, but yes, I do love him. I say that I can do everything, but I can not imagine doing any of the things that I have done without him." Said Kim. "In fact, I cannot imagine my life without him, everytime I have needed him he has been there. No matter how bad it has gotten on some missions. He has always stood at my side. The other day he put his arms around me and I have never felt so secure or at peace as I was at that time." "That's good" Shego said. "Keep those thoughts and feelings, you are going to need them to stop Drakken, you will have to trust Ron like you never have before." At that moment Ron came in the room with a medical kit. "Here's the medkit" said Ron, "let's get you fixed up!" "Kim, I need you to go down to another level and find the main computer room. There is another computer like this one near the main computer. Bring it here, I have something to show the both of you." "On my way" said Kim. Kim looked back at Shego as she left and Shego nodded. Ron opened the medkit and began to dress Shego's injuries. "Did Drakken do this to you" asked Ron? "It wasn't Snowman Hank!" said Shego. "Ron, I need to ask you something, do you love Kim?" Ron looked up at Shego with a surprised look. "What do you mean?" asked Ron. "Come on Ron, I have seen you when you look at Kim. I have seen the way you act when you are around her. You may be scared out of your mind, you may be hurt, but you never, ever leave Kim's side no matter what." Ron bowed his head, "If you can tell why can't she" he said. Shego took Ron's hand in her own. "Maybe because she is so close to you she just doesn't realize it. But Ron, let me tell you, she loves you." Ron looked up suddenly at Shego when she said that. "Maybe, she really can't say it yet, but she does. We were talking while you were out. I asked the same question of her about you. I could tell in her eyes, that the answer was yes." Ron gave a little smile and Shego could see a sparkle in his eyes. "Ron, I really need to tell you something now. For the rest of this mission, if you really love her, you will need to protect her like you have never done before. This will be a very dangerous mission." Kim came into the room at that time with a large computer case. "Is this what you need" she asked? "Yes" said Shego, "Let me have it, I need to show you both some things and tell you some things. I know both of you are wondering what is going on. Drakken had a new idea to take over the world with some new robots. This time instead of using hand controls he was using a type of helmet cap that he could control the robots directly with his mind. This would make them act faster and much more dangerous. However, he had to have a very powerful power source to do it. He got his hands on the plutonium somehow. I begged him to stop, that it was too dangerous, but it was too late. The power source malfunctioned and there was a power surge back to the cap. How he survived I will never know. He survived but he is quite insane." Kim and Ron looked and each other. Ron got ready to say something but before he could Shego said "Yeah, I know, but now he is even crazier than before. He made a bomb out of the power source, a big bomb. Something he called a dirty bomb. I really don't know everything about it, but if you upload all the data on this computer to Wade maybe he can figure it out. I know this. If the bomb detonates on this earth, within 6 months there will not be a living thing on this earth." Kim turned pale and Ron swallowed audibly. Shego continued "He is going to threaten the world with the bomb. If all the governments don't make him ruler of the world, he will blow it up. You have to stop him." "How do we do that, with his robot army and this new bomb, it will be nearly impossible to get him." Said Kim. "I have a code key that will get you into the base" said Shego "and also a code to disarm the bomb. To stop the robot army you will have to take the cap off of his head. Your will have to rip it off but it will come off. The problem is when you take it off the bomb will arm itself and start a one hour countdown. If you don't take the cap off the robots will take over the world. The only way to defeat him is to take the cap off, let the bomb arm itself and then enter the disarm code. Another problem is that the disarm code has to be entered in two parts on two separate keypads. The only way to activate the keypads is by placing a set of manacles on your wrists. The manacles have a proximity sensors on them so two separate people have to put them on and enter the codes at the same time to disarm the bomb. Drakken set it up this way so that it took two people working in unison to stop the bomb. A really big point to know is, if the wrong code is entered the wriststraps will lock and the countdown will go on and nothing can stop it. The wires to the manacles cannot be cut, if they are the bomb will detonate." Shego paused a moment to let all of this sink in. She wanted the two of them to realize that they would have work as a team like they never had before. "Kim, Ron, now you know why I called for you. You two are the only ones that I know can do it. You have saved the world before. Now, you need to do it again. Here is the code key to get in the lair and here are the codes to disarm the bomb." Shego gave Kim a plastic card and a pad with the codes written on it. There was some noise at the door, the three turned their heads to see GJ medical staff entering the room. "Take care of her guys, Ron, let's go." Said Kim. "Let's rock, Kim" said Ron. The two teens got up to leave. Shego said "Wait, come here both of you." The two teens returned to where Shego lay. Shego reached out to grab their hands. She placed their hands together and placed hers around the both of them. "You two have some unfinished business." Ron and Kim blushed slightly as they looked at each other. "Go kick Drakken's butt, do it for the world, do it for me. There is a hovercraft in the launchbay. It has a stealth mode so Drakken will not see you coming. Now go and good luck." Ron took Kim's hand and then ran out the door together. They made their way to the hovercraft, as they boarded to craft to chase after Drakken. Ron took Kim by the arms and looked deep into her eyes. "Kim, I know that Shego talked to you while I was gone, and you know that she talked to me. I love you, Kim" Kim looked at her blonde friend and said "I love you, Ron. Let's go beat Drakken." With that said they took off after Drakken.

The story continues I hope everyone is enjoying the story. It took sometime to write.


	3. Chapter three

Disney owns the Kim Possible show and all its characters. All I own is this story and little else.

High on That Mountain – Part Three –

The two teens took off in the hovercraft and went after Drakken at his new lair. "Kim, what are we going to do when we get there." Asked Ron? "I don't know" said Kim, "but we have to stop his new robot army and stop him from arming that bomb. If it detonates there will be little left alive." Ron swallowed hard, "Do you think, it is as bad as Shego said it was". "Yes, Ron, I sure do, I have never seen Shego scared before until she was telling us about what had happened." Said Kim. "There's Drakken's new lair." Kim landed the hovercraft and the two teens approached the lair. The Kimmunicator beeped and Kim got is out of the pocket in her mission pants. "What's the stich Wade?" "Kim, Shego, turned over the plans of the new lair and of the bomb. I have looked at the plans, no matter what, do not let him activate the bomb. If he does lets hope that the deactivate procedures work. The bomb is as bad as Shego told you. It is the most powerful nuclear bomb ever made and he added some material that will cause the radiation to be worse. Those persons who don't die in the blast, will die from the radiation released to the atmosphere and the nuclear winter that will follow. Those who live through that will have little chance to survive." Kim and Ron looked at each other and Ron reached out to take her hand. "Can we get any help or backup?" asked Kim. "No, Kim, GJ has got a team on the way but Drakken's scanners would detect them long before they could help you. Drakken would probably activate the bomb the second he felt he was under attack" said Wade. "You two will have to handle it" Kim paled a little and she saw that Ron had gotten a little paler also. "Okay, Wade, thanks. Are you ready Ron?" "Not really," said Ron "but let's do it" They were able to avoid the security scanners and gained access to the lair with the information that Shego had given them. They entered the lair and started to search for Drakken. They entered what was apparently a hangar. Kim was shocked to see the spaceplane that the spacemonkey and her had used to defeat Monkeyfist. "Dad, didn't say anything about this" Kim said. Drakken must have just stolen it. They also found a long metal box. There was a screen at each end of the box with what seemed to be a computer terminal. There was a single manacle by each terminal. "This must be it" said Ron. "It is just as Shego described it." Ron and Kim got closer to the bomb and realized how big it really was. Kim called Wade "We have found the bomb. Do you want to scan it?" asked Kim. "Yes, hold out the Kimmunicator" A beam came out of the handheld device and scanned over the bomb. "Kim, something is wrong, Drakken seems to have changed some things, and the radiation readings are way too...." The Kimmunicator blared with static and the picture of Wade disappeared. The rooms was brightly lit by lights. Kim and Ron realized that they were surrounded by several of Drakken's new robots. Each of the robots had their weapon arms extended and aiming at Kim and Ron. "Well, well, well, if it is not Kim Possible and Ron" said Drakken voice. "Hey, he finally remembered my name" said Ron. "Give it up, Drakken" said Kim "There is no way we are going to let you take over the world." "Well, I take it that you have been talking to my former sidekick, I am surprised she is still alive. No matter, she didn't seem take to me anymore so I disposed of her" said the disembodied voice. "Where is he?" asked Ron. "There has to be a control room somewhere." Said Kim. "I am up here you two" with that statement another light came on and Kim and Ron got their first sight of Drakken. Kim paled and Ron gave an audible gulp. The control room overlooked the hangar bay and Drakken was standing in the open window. He was a sight to see. His face had a number of burns in it. What little hair he had on his head stood out from under the metal cap that was on his head. His mananical face was leering down at them. "Oh, man he doesn't look good does he" said Ron, "No" commented Kim "definitely a bad hair day." Before the two teens could move, one of the robots shot out a thin stream of gas that covered them both. They coughed and tried to hold each other up as they fell to the floor unconscious.

Kim thoughts were cloudy like a dream, she was dreaming. She was walking down the aisle of a church. She was getting married. Her white dress billowed around her. Her father stood at her side with her arm in his. She looked at the front of the church. The rest of the party was waiting for them. Monique was there beaming at the sight of her. Wade was there as Best Man. There stood Ron looking delightedly handsome and very happy. She reached the front of the church and stopped. The pastor asked "Who gives this bride to be married?" "Her mother and I" said her father and with a small kiss, turned and went to sit with her mother. Ron stepped to her side, reaching for her hand, "Kim....

"Kim, wake up Kim" Ron's voice seemed to come from the end of a dark tunnel. The tunnel got brighter and Ron's voice seemed to get stronger. "Kim, are you OK?. Wake up sleepyhead" Kim's mind cleared as well as her vision. They seemed to be in a cell of a type. Ron was chained to the wall next to her with his arms over his head. "Kim, are you OK?" asked Ron again. She could tell by his eyes that he was concerned about her. "Yeah, I'm OK" said Kim. "How about you?" "I've been better" said Ron. "What do you do?" asked Ron. "What?, What, do you mean?" asked Kim. "You were saying "I do", I was wondering what you were doing?" said Ron. "Nothing, Ron, nothing, just a dream" Kim said . "Must have been a good dream, you sure had a pretty smile" said Ron. Kim turned and smiled at Ron, "Well, you were in the dream, so that made it good. Have you seen Drakken?" "No" said Ron "I've been awake for a few minutes, I've seen some of his robots but not him" "You can see me, now" said Drakken as he came into the room. "Troops have been detected coming this way, that is exactly what I told them I didn't want. The clock is ticking" "WHAT!" Kim and Ron said together. "Oh yes" said Drakken "the clock is ticking. I have sent some of my robots to stop the troops. They will delay the troops long enough so it won't matter. I'll be long gone in your father's spaceplane long before the bomb goes off. I'll just leave you two here. It will be most merciful for you. This close to the bomb, you won't even feel it. One second you will be here, the next you will not. Goodbye, Kim Possible and Ron" "He still remembers my name" said Ron. Drakken turned and left the room as he spoke. "Forgive me for leaving so soon, but I have some arrangements to make before I take off." Kim and Ron were left in the room. The Kimmunicator beeped and came out of Kim's pocket on the small arms that came out of the housing. Wade's face was on the screen. "Sorry, Kim, Drakken was jamming my signal. I just got through. Need a hand?" "Please and thank you" said Kim. A laser came out of one of the arms and cut off the chains from Kim and Ron. "OK, Wade, you have to call off the troops, Drakken has armed the bomb." Said Kim. "Oh no" said Wade, "I will notify the proper people, you two need to get out of there." "No, Wade" said Ron as he placed his hand on Kim's shoulder. "Drakken has to be stopped, I am not leaving." Kim looked a Ron is total surprise. Ron saw Kim looking at him. "Kim, I know it is a surprise coming from me, if you want to leave I won't blame you. You have a wonderful life ahead of you. Me, nobody will miss me. I am going to stop Drakken, or die trying." Tears came to Kim's eye as she saw the determination in Ron's face. "Ron, life without you would not be worth living. We are a team and we will be a team to the very end." Kim reached out and touched Ron's face. "Wade" said Kim, "Let everyone know that we are going to try and stop the bomb. Try and save as many people as you can. If we are not successful, tell our parents that we love them and will miss them, but we had a job to do. We knew that some day this day might come." "Okay, Kim" said Wade "I take care of that message". Wade knew there was nothing else to say as he signed off.

Ron and Kim stalked quietly toward the hanger where a lot of noise was occurring. "Kim, you go after Drakken in the control room, I'll distract the robots" Kim looked at Ron "Are we going to have to start calling the team Team Stoppable?" Ron looked at Kim and grinned. "No, we will always be Team Possible, but I am better at distracting and you are better at kicking Drakken's butt." "Sounds like a plan to me, let's go for it" said Kim. Ron ran out into the hangar, under his breath he spoke "Magical monkey power, hit me. Master Sensei, be with me". "Hey, rustbuckets, let's play a game of tag" Ron delivering a flying kick that completely smashed one robot and sent the remains flying into another. "Tag you're it" Ron screamed.

Kim moved quietly up to the control room where she could hear Drakken muttering under his breath. "Where is Possible, Stoppable is destroying my robots." "Right behind you Drakken." Said Kim. She leaped into the room and to give Drakken a kick, she was knocked out of the air by a robot arm. She reeled across the room and hit the far wall hard. "Oh, Miss Possible, meet my new sidekick, Robo 1. He is the master robot, he takes commands from be and sends them to the other robots." Kim looked up and say a large robot. It was looking directly at her. She jumped into a flying kick and just missed the robot as it dodged out of the way. "Oh by the way, while Shego was unconscious I used one of my old machines to transfer some of her fighting ability to Robo 1 here." "So I noticed" said Kim. "Okay, Robo, let's see what you've got" and leaped at the robot.

Kim was gasping for air, she was exhausted. The robot definitely had some of Shego's skill, but not all of it. The robot was dented and one arm was not working right. Kim was bruised and limping. She could not keep this up much longer. She jumped to one side and attempted to deliver another kick to the robot's damaged side. Robo 1 seemed to anticipate this move and caught her in mid-air. It's hand wrapped around Kim's neck and began to squeeze. Kim beat on the arm to no avail. She saw Drakken leering at her from in front of the window. "Nice and slow Robo 1, do it nice and slow." Kim's vision began to blur as she grew weak. "Look out Kim" screamed Ron as he sailed into the room through the window. He leaped around the room in several moves that reminded Kim of MonkeyFist. Ron swung down from the ceiling over Drakken and grabbed the helmet ripping off of Drakken's head. Robo 1 dropped Kim to the floor and stopped functioning. Drakken fell to the floor with a scream. Kim gasped for air as the pressure on her neck was relieved. "Ron, the bomb, you took the helmet off" "It doesn't matter Kim, the bomb is already activated. Taking off the helmet was the only way to stop this robot from killing you." Kim then noticed Ron's condition. He was badly bruised and bleed from some places. "Ron, you're hurt" as she rushed to his side. "It's OK, KP, I think I might have some broken ribs and I know I will have a black eye. On the other hand you look just beautiful to me." He reached out and drew her into a hug. Kim then looked out of the control room window. The floor was littered with broken robots. She looked at Ron "I'm impressed". Drakken rolled on the floor groaning. The two knelt down at his side. "Dr. D, are you okay?" asked Kim. Dr. Drakken opened his eyes and sat the two teens looking down at him. "Kim Possible, the buffoon, what are you doing here?" "Man, he forgot my name again" said Ron. Dr. Drakken asked, "where is Shego, what am I doing here?" "Dr. D, what do you remember?" asked Kim. Dr. Drakken's eyes rolled around in his head. "I was testing the mind controller cap, something went wrong. I don't remember anything after that." "Dr. Drakken, you have made a bomb, you nearly killed Shego. Dr. D. the bomb will go off soon if we don't stop it. Shego told us how. Stay here, we are going to disarm the bomb. Dr. Drakken said "No, wait, I..." Dr. Drakken did not finish as he died.

Kim and Ron approached the huge weapon as it sat on the floor. "You ready, Ron" asked Kim? "Yeah, lets do it." Said Ron. They each positioned themselves at each end of the weapon. "Okay, we have to put the cuffs on to start the process" The teens each placed their wrists into the cuffs and closed them. On each screen in front of them a message was displayed "Disarm Procedure, Step One complete" "Ok, Ron, we have to enter the disarm codes at the same time" Kim got out the PDA that Shego had given her. "Ok, Ron, together we enter KJH125NTTP." Each of the teens pressed the proper letters as she read the letters. An alarm started to beep. The counter on the weapon raced down and started a countdown with 60 minutes on it. The cuffs on their wrists clacked again. "Kim, I think we are in trouble." Said Ron. The screen showed a message. "Disarm procedure failure, Final countdown commenced" "Ron, try the code again" Both teens stated to type the message in again when the screen displayed Drakken's face. "Well, whoever you are, I just wanted to let you know what's happening. I figured that you might find the codes for the bomb so I changed them. You and most of the world have less than 60 minutes to live." The screens went blank and the bomb started to hum. "This is not good" said Ron. Kim called Wade "Wade, Ron and I are at the bomb, the codes do not work, Drakken changed them and he is dead. Get everyone as far from here as you can. You have less than 60 minutes." Without waiting for an answer Kim signed off. "Ron, we have to get the bomb on the spaceplane. If we can get it on there, I can fly it into space. If it goes off up there it will not hurt anyone else." The two teens tried to move the weapon. They could barely move it. "We need help" said Kim "we can't even budge this thing." "Help" Ron thought "where are we going to get help with as little time as we have." Then he noticed that he still had Drakken's control cap hanging from his belt. "Got an idea, KP" said Ron. He placed the cap on his head, and closed his eyes and appeared to be thinking. "Ron, what are you doing?" asked Kim. In answer to that Robo 1 smashed through the wall and came up to the weapon. "Robo 1" said Ron "move the weapon onto the spaceplane." "By your command" said the robot and started to move the bomb onto the plane. The robot placed the bomb in the storage bay of the spaceplane. "Robo 1, cut the cuffs off." "Ron, won't that cause the bomb to detonate" "Robo 1, is there a way to disarm the cuffs?" The robot turned to Ron and said "There is a code to deactivate the detonation, however the cuff must stay within 50 yards of the device or it will destruct." "Enter the code, Robo 1" ordered Ron. "By your command" the robot turned and entered a code into one of the terminals. Then the robot turned and using the claw on this arm cut both of the teens free. Ron took off the cap and the robot shut down. Kim turned to Ron "I am going to start the engines, come on, lets get this thing out of here." Kim and Ron ran to the cockpit and Kim flew the spaceplane out of the hangar up heading into space. Wade's face came up on the screen in the spaceplane. "Kim, what's going on, where is the bomb"? "We have it on board the spaceplane Wade, how far do we have to go the keep this thing from hurting anyone?" Wade turned to his screen and did some fast figuring. Kim, at your present speed and heading, you should be clear in 30 minutes." "Ron, what is the time on the bomb" Ron looked on his cuff and noticed and small screen counting down. "Kim, the bomb has 35 minutes to go" Kim and Ron looked at each other and knew they would be able to save the earth. Wade said "Kim, that would not give you enough time to get clear." "That isn't possible anyway Wade, we have to stay near the bomb or it will go off." Wade looked at the two teens and knew what Kim was saying. "Kim isn't there anyway?" "No, Wade, not this time, no escape this time" Kim looked over to Ron and reached out to take his hand. "We knew that this might happen. We are ok with it. Tell Shego, that we realized what she was talking about. We are together." "OK, Kim, I understand" said Wade as his voice started to crack. Call me if you need to. I'll check all calls going out to you. The only reason I will call is if we find a way to stop the bomb." "Thanks Wade, you have been a good and loyal friend, take care of yourself." Kim turned off the communication link and looked over to Ron. "The ship is on autopilot. We don't have anything to do now. We done all that we can do." Ron took Kim by the hand and led her away from the cockpit. "What are we going to do now" asked Kim. "Well, there is one thing I have been wanting to do for sometime" said Ron, "and now is a good time" "And just what might that be" asked Kim? "Just this" said Ron. He turned to her and took her close into her arms and planted a kiss directly on her lips. She was surprised and then realized that this is something that she had wanted for sometime. She reached up wrapping her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They broke the kiss looking into the eyes of the other. "Wow" they both said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disney owns the Kim Possible show and all the characters. I own this story and little else.

High on that Mountain – Part Four –

Kim and Ron stood holding each other in the bay of the spaceship behind the cockpit. Ron reached down into the pocket of the mission pants and pulled out a small cassette player. "Kim, there is a song on this tape player I was planning to play for you at our Senior Dance. I was hoping that you would have gone with me" "Ron, I would have loved to have gone with you." Said Kim. Ron reached over as he pressed the play button on the player and placed on the bulkhead of the room. As the gentle music started, Ron pulled Kim close to her and began a slow dance with her. Kim looked up into Ron's eyes and placed her head against his chest.

**The lyrics to Keeper of the stars have been removed at request of Fanfiction.**

Kim looked up at Ron, with tears in her eyes, "I love you" and bringing her lips to his shared her love with him. She pulled back and held both his hands. "Ronald Adrian Stoppable, I would take thee to be my wedded husband, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health. So long as we both shall live." Ron looked at the auburn haired beauty before him and imagined her in a long flowing white wedding dress as he spoke "Kimberly Ann Possible, I would take thee to be my wedded wife, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, so long as we both shall live." Ron looked at Kim, the person in his life that meant more to him that his own life. Kim held Ron close and began to cry softly. "Hold me, Ron" she said. Ron held her close and stroked her hair and kissed her on the head. "It will all be over soon." He looked over at the clock as the final minutes counted down.

Wade was monitoring all of the events going on in the world. He had not heard from Kim and Ron since he told them that they were far enough out that the earth was safe. He knew that he could call them, but he knew that right now there was nothing he could do or say to them. The best thing he could do for his friends was to give them the privacy that they deserved in these moments. The world was watching as the clock ticked down on the two teens. All of the radio and tv stations were tuned into the reports coming out on the situation. One of the main news channels for the world was running full coverage of the events as they unfolded around the world. Services were being held around the world as prayers were said for the two teens. The news channel was telling the story of Team Possible and their many exploits from around the world. A clock at the bottom of the screen showed the countdown. The newsdesk person was having trouble controlling her emotions. She was a professional newsperson but the one thing she knew was that two young people whose missions she had covered around the world were sacrificing their live on this their last mission so that the world may go on. As the final seconds counted down a narrator gave the final countdown.

"10"

Kim and Ron stood arms around one another. Kim looked up at Ron and smiled; Ron looked at her and returned her smile. "Ron, I wanted to live my life with you, to bear our children, and love you more and more each day." Ron said "Kim, I wanted to care of you and our children, support you and build our lives around each other." Ron bent down to give Kim a kiss.

"9"

The two teen's families were gathered in the rear yard of the Possibles. They watched the heavens for their children hoping beyond hope but knowing the reality. The twins sat to the side, already missing their sister, wondering what their lives would be like without her. The two mothers were arm in arm supporting one another. The two fathers stood side by side behind their wives. All knew that this time might come, as their children had been saving the world for sometime and always made it back. They knew that this time there was no coming back.

"8"

Football field at the High School

There were many students gathered on the field all watching the sky. Barkin had been angry when he found out but then he realized that they had come because of Kim and Ron and he knew what the gathering meant. He called some of the football players over and asked them to get field tarps out so that the people could sit. He saw that someone had gotten Kim's cheerleader uniform and Ron's mascot outfit out and started a memorial at the end of the field. Already the area was covered with candles, mementoes and flowers.

"7"

Shego watched the TV from her hospital room in the maximum security prison. Tears came to her eyes as the countdown went forward. In her hands was a paper. It was a bloodstained note. Kim had left it behind for Shego as she and Ron had left to face Drakken. She had also sent a note to Global Justice HQ as they were on the way to Drakken's lair. In it she gave the full story of the assistance that Shego had given in the hopes that if would help Shego. She turned to the message that Kim had left her and opened the bloodstained paper. It read.

_Shego,_

_We have been enemies for so long and now I consider you to be a friend and ally. Thank you for your help in getting us ready to stop Drakken. I believe we can do it with the information that you have given us. I also want to thank for helping to lead Ron and I together. You made me realize what he means to me. We are together now and we love each other a great deal. I see my future and all my hopes in his eyes. In his arms I have found a sense of belonging and love that I have never felt before. I feel that we will not survive this mission. But as long as Ron and I are together we can face anything. If we are to pass from this earth at least we will be together._

_Your new friend _

_Kim_

Shego held on the paper as if her life depended on it. The tears flowed from her eyes as the countdown continued.

"6"

Kip Killigan and Lord Monkeyfist were watching this on TV together at Monkeyfist's mansion. They could not believe what was unfolding before them. Kip said "What are that lad and lass think they are doing? Why are they doing this?" "Mr. Killian" said Lord Monkeyfist, "Those two are the most worthy adversaries we have. They have been placed on a mission that only they can complete. I do not know of anyone I would rather have on this mission than Team Possible. For my part, I intend to honor their sacrifice, I intend to surrender to Global Justice. What happened to Dr. Drakken could happen to either one of us if we let it." "Aye" said Kip, "Those two have been a thorn in me side for a long time. But, now they are sacrificing themselves for us as much as the rest of the world. I will surrender with you, I believe that is the best way to honor the lad and the lass" They looked at each other and made a decision without a word passing between them. They contacted Global Justice and surrendered to the special teams sent to take them into custody.

"5"

Dr. Director stood in the main communication room of Global Justice. Reports were coming in from all over the world. The villains that Team Possible had been fighting all these years were surrendering. They felt that that was the best thing they could do to honor the two teens.

"4"

Wade sat at his computer as he continued to track the spaceship that Ron and Kim were on. They were far enough away now that the blast would not harm the earth. Wade was able to hack into some of satellites and turned them to scan the area where Ron and Kim were. He then left his computer and went outside. He looked into the dark sky. He said to himself and to Ron and Kim. "Ron, Kim, I will never forget. As long as I live I will work to help others remember what the two of you did." There was nothing he could do expect wait for the flash of light that would signal the end of the two teens.

"3"

Monique stood on the football field with the students at the high school. She held a copy of an e-mail in her hand that Kim had sent from the lair.

Monique,

Thanks for being my friend. You have been one of the best friends I have had. You stuck beside me even when I did not deserve you friendship, you and Ron both. I wanted to let you know that I am in love with Ron and he loves me. You probably already knew that. You have been trying to get me to realize that recently. Well, now I know. We are very happy. We both know that we might not survive this mission. If we do not return, please remember that I will miss all the shopping and trips to Club Banana. Please remember that finally Ron and I are together and I know that is where I want to be. In his arms I am at peace, a peace that I have never felt before.

Love your friend,

Kim

A hand touched Monique on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Bonnie standing there. Bonnie was really upset and crying. "Monique, Why? Why are they doing this?" Monique put her arms around Bonnie. "Bonnie, you should know that it has to be this way. Kim and Ron have been fighting this fight for years and they always knew there was a chance that a mission would come that they would not come back from. They understood and accepted that chance, but, this is what they do. This is the way the Kim and Ron would want it." Bonnie cried as she said "But I treated them both so bad. Now I will never be able to say that I was sorry." "Don't worry said Monique. They know and they would forgive you." "I envy both of them" said Bonnie "I hope that one day I will find someone that will love me as much as the two of them love each other. I hope to find someone so totally dedicated to me as they are dedicated to each other." "I know, I know, I feel the same way" said Monique "They were very special to each other." The two turned to watch the heavens.

"2"

Ron and Kim continued to hold each other. Ron held Kim close to him as he continued to stroke her auburn hair. He buried his face and smelled the wonderful scent of strawberries and her perfume. He reached down and placed his hand under her chin and brought her lips to his...

"1"

Kim felt Ron stroking her hair and back. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart beating. She felt such a sense of love and belonging. His inhaled his masculine scent, felt him breathe. She felt him guiding her lips and she closed her eyes as their lips touched. She had never been as happy as she was at this moment. Then they were bathed in a brilliant white light.

"0"

A brilliant flash illuminated the night sky. For a brief moment there was light around the world. For a short time a new star was in the heavens, a star that represented love and sacrifice just as one had shown 2000 thousand years before. Church bells started to sound out around the world. They would ring 36 times and then pause and ring 36 times more. They continued in this pattern 18 rings for each of the teens honoring each of their 18 years. They rang out in solemn memory of Team Possible. The world was safe. But two wonderful teens were gone. They had sacrificed themselves to save the people of the earth.

At the ball field, there was little sound among the students, parents and citizens of the town that had gathered there. Mr. Barkin went to the flagpole and lowered the flag to half-mast. More and more people were gathering at the impromptu memorial of the two teens. An honor guard from Global Justice arrived on the scene and moved to flank the memorial to Kim and Ron. The PA system crackled as if came on. A student who was a friend to Ron and Kim had brought out his guitar. He wanted to honor his lost friends and began to sing.

**The lyrics of High on the Mountain have been removed at request of Fanfiction.**

"Thanks Kim and Ron, we will never forget you."

The song Keeper of the Star is by Tracey Byrd.

The song Go Rest High on That Mountain is by Vince Gill


	5. Chapter five

High on that Mountain 10 years later.

It was a bright sunny day. The breeze had the flags snapping in the wind. The Global Justice Flag and the Flags of the United Nations line the sides of the entrance to the Team Possible Peace Memorial and World Peace Park. Thousands were expected to visit the park today on the 10 year anniversary of the sacrifice made by Team Possible. Today was World Peace Day. Monique and her husband and their 6 year old son entered the park and made their may to the memorial garden where the monument to the two teens stood. Monique carried a bouquet of flowers to leave at the monument. She saw several of the former students of the high school. She stopped for a moment as she approached the monument.

The bronze statues of the two teens faced to the east. Ron and Kim were standing side by side holding hands. Kim's left hand was in Ron's right. Kim held her Kimmunicator in her right hand and was holding it up like she was using it. Ron's left arm and extended straight out and pointed to the east. The wind seemed to be blowing Kim's long hair. They were half turned to each other. Their arms entwined and holding hands. Couples from around the world came to the park to propose. It was considered to be a special blessing and good luck charm to start their marriages or strengthen them standing in the shadow of the two teens who died loving each other and saving the world.

Monique placed the flowers at the bottom of the monument and stepped back, a tear streamed down her face as she remembered her friends. "Kim, Ron." Monique said "You could have never imagined the effect on the world for what you did." "The explosion scared all of the nations. They all banded together at the United Nations. Global Justice came in and helped. Terrorism was wiped from the face of the earth and is not tolerated. All of the villains you fought over the years surrendered and actually turned their efforts to peace. The sacrifice that you two made changed this world, your love for each other made the difference. You showed to the world that love and sacrifice can conquer all. Thanks guys, my little boy will grow up in the safer world because of you."

Monique's son came up to his mother and took her hand. "Mommy did you really know both of them" "Yes, baby I sure did, we were the best of friends." "Wow, our teacher was showing us about what they did. They went around the world fighting villains. They must have been real super heroes.!" "Yes, they were sweetie, but they were also just two very good people who found love in each other." A hand was placed on Moniques shoulder and she turned to see Shego standing there beside her. "Shego?" "Hi, Monique, yes it's me. I felt sure that you would be here today." Monique asked "How are you doing?" Shego said "I am doing well, after prison I started to work with the Team Possible Memorial Foundation. The groups recently elected me CEO of the Memorial Foundation. I will make sure that these two are never forgotten. Kim and Ron gave me another chance at life." "I'll never forget" said a tall black man. "Wade?" said Shego and Monique together. "Yes, it's me" said Wade. "I wouldn't miss this day for anything." They all turned to look at the two teens. "They really loved each other didn't they" asked Wade. "Yes they did, I had hoped that they would finally realize it" Monique said. Shego mentioned "They knew, I remember them as they left me to the care of the medics to face Drakken that last time. I could see their faces as they stood looking at each other. I heard them say I love you, they turned holding hands and ran to face Drakken. They knew that they might not survive that last mission but they went anyway because they were together, and together they really could to anything" "Mommy what does that say?" asked Monique's son as he pointed to the inscription at the base of the monument. Shego and Wade stood behind Monique as she knelt and held her son and began to read the inscription.

**Team Possible**

**Kimberly Ann Possible, Ronald Adrian Stoppable.**

**They brought peace to this world as they gave up their lives. They died together so that this world could go on. They lived for each other and they loved each other. They died for each other. Let us never forget their sacrifice and honor the love they had for each other.**

The three friends turned to leave, and headed out of the park, basking in the peace and beauty of the day. A peace that was purchased at such a high cost. Monique passed one of the playgrounds that are in the park and saw a little blond haired boy pushing a little red-haired girl on the swing. Her memory went back to another little blond hair boy and red haired girl so long ago playing together. She also remembered that last day she saw her friends alive. Ron was pushing Kim in that swing in that park near the school. She remembered how happy the two were that day. A little smile came to her face and a tear to her eye. "Thanks guys, I will never forget you." She turned to take the hand of the husband and her son as they walked from the park.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope everyone enjoyed it.


	6. chapter 6

Disney owns the Kim Possible show and all the characters in it.

Greetings, everyone. Someone suggested a new line on this story, so I took their idea and expanded on it. I was not really pleased with Chapter 5, but it did portray what I hoped it would. Now I post chapter 6, it is short, but still continue the story.

* * *

High on than Mountain – 15 years later

Monique drove up to the park in her car. The parking lot was nearly empty. There were no flags flying today as the sky was overcast and drizzling rain. She came to the park again today as she came every year, but today she came alone. Her husband and son were gone. She climbed out of her car and headed into the park to the memorial. She stopped in front of Kim and Ron and looked up at their faces again.

"Oh, Kim, Ron, we need you back so bad. It was just 5 years ago everything looked so bright and the future was so promising. That was until they came. Kim, Ron, the new villains are worse than Drakken or Monkeyfist ever could have been. Drakken may have wanted to rule the world but at least he didn't kill anyone. He did draw the line there, but these new guys, they don't care, they actually enjoy killing."

Monique, stifled a small sob. "They made an example of me. They knew we were friends. They killed my husband and son, yet they left me alive to show the world what would happen to anyone who would even think of challenging them. All those guys you used to fight; Shego, Monkeyfist and Killigan actually tried to stop them. They lasted just a few days. All of them killed in a most horrible way."

Monique turned and walked over to a sunbleached bench and sat down. She looked around the memorial. The grass had not been cut in sometime and there was trash everywhere. "People are afraid to come here anymore. They are afraid that they might be considered to be supportive of the two of you. Years ago that could have been a point of pride. Today, it is a death sentence for you, your family and anyone you hold dear."

She sat as she thought of the years they had spent together and that fateful day 15 years ago. She heard someone coming and was suddenly afraid, had they found her? She used every bit of strength she had to look up. There stood Wade.

"Wade" she said and stood to give him a hug.

"I was hoping that you would be here today." Wade said softly. "I didn't know after they killed your family if you would stay away."

"Nothing could keep me away from here. All I have now is hope and memories." Monique said.

"Do you think Kim and Ron could have taken them on?" asked Monique as she looked up to the faces of her friends.

"Oh yeah!" said Wade, "If anyone could have done it, it would have been Kim and Ron. They would have done it, or died trying."

The two of them sat down on the bench.

"So what have you been doing?" Monique asked.

"They traced the Team Possible website to my house. They just blew it away. I was lucky I escaped. My mom and dad weren't so lucky. They....." Wade stopped talking as he bowed his head. "I have been hiding from them as best I can. I think they believe I am not a threat anymore. But I have a surprise for them and for you." Wade stood and waved to a couple of teens standing hidden in the trees.

"Monique, I want you to meet Ann and Dean." Wade said introducing the two teens. Ann had red hair so similar to Kim's. Dean had blond hair.

"Hi", said Ann, "It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you. We saw you here I believe five years ago. We were playing on the swings when you walked by with your family. I am so sorry."

"Thank you, Ann, you remind me so much of Kim." Said Monique. "Dean, you remind me of Ron" Both of the teens blushed a little. Monique giggled a little to herself, 'they even blush like Kim and Ron.'

"They want to bring back Team Possible" said Wade.

Monique was incredulous. "You have to be kidding. To even think of it is almost the same as a death sentence."

Dean nodded his head "We realize that, both of our families were slaughtered. We want to try. Wade said he would help, but we wanted to ask you. You were the closest to them. We didn't want to do this without your permission. We also needed your help."

"How long have the two of you been friends?" asked Monique.

"A long time" the two said together. Monique smiled at their answer. 'They talk just as Ron and Kim would have done. Maybe there is hope.'

"Ok" Monique said "But we need to talk some more, but not here. Wade do you have somewhere?" Wade nodded. "They know where to go."

"Ok, you two meet us there" Monique said. The two teens nodded and left. "Wade, do they even have a hope?"

"I think so" said Wade "before Shego and Monkeyfist died, they sent me all of their weapons and information. Those two will go off much better armed than Kim and Ron ever did."

"I have to ask you Wade, do they love each other?" Monique asked.

"Yes, Monique, they do." Wade said.

"Where is this place, that you are talking about that is safe?" asked Monique. Wade leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'll meet you there is a little while." Wade nodded and left.

Monique looked to the faces of her friends again. "Guy, looks like there is some hope, and where there is hope..." Monique turned and walked out of the park. It started to sprinkle rain as one rain drop hit Kim's face and ran down just like a tear. A breeze blew through the figures and it was as if Ron had said "Hope".

End of the story?


	7. Chapter 7

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of stories.

High on that Mountain Chapter 7

End of Spring Semester after the events of Kim and Ron's final mission.

Monique stood somberly off the side of the stage in the auditorium as the student body filed into the room. Felix rolled up to her side.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. I need to do this for the two of them." She whispered.

"Think of them standing beside you as they always did when you had a need." He said. "You know that is where they would be. They may be gone in the flesh. But as long as their spirit is in your heart, they will live."

Monique nodded, and bent over to give Felix a hug. "You'll be out there with me won't you?"

"You bet, they meant a great deal to me too, you know."

Barkin's voice crackled over the speakers. "Ok, people, let's settle down. Take your seats please and get quiet." He waited for the students to stop talking. Then his mood became very somber. "Peop.. Ladies and Gentlemen, we come here today, to dedicate this year's yearbook in a solemn ceremony. We all miss Kim and Ron very much. They were two very fine young people, who had a sense of responsibility and duty that went far beyond the common call. They were students, cheer team members, heroes, but mostly for us all, they were friends. Monique, Felix, will you come forward for the presentation."

Monique and Felix came out from the side of the stage and moved to the front of the stage. Monique started to speak. "Fellow students of Middleton High, Felix and I have been chosen to lead this dedication service of this year's yearbook. We normally do not do anything this elaborate. But it is because of actions of two of our own students that this ceremony is being held." A large panel covered in black cloth was rolled from the side and placed behind Monique and Felix.

Felix spoke next. "It was the decision of the Yearbook Committee to dedicate this years yearbook to Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable" with those words the cloth was removed from the panel revealing a painting of Kim in her cheerleader uniform and Ron in his mascot outfit holding the MadDog head. They were standing together arm in arm. The students rose in applause as the portrait was unveiled. Felix continued "There will be a section in the front of each yearbook where this portrait is. The section will have several pictures of Kim and Ron as students here at Middleton High. There is also the following, you can call it a poem or just a group of words, but we think that it described two very special friends and students. Monique and I will now read this work. Monique will read the words and I will add to each statement.

Monique read each statement and Felix said a little about each statement as it related to Kim and Ron.

"A simple friend, when visiting, acts like a guest. A real friend opens your refrigerator and helps himself."

"_Many times when I was over at Kim's house with Ron, he would just go to the refrigerator and get something to eat. But he would always get extra for everyone and sometimes he would cook up a little snack for all present."_

"A simple friend has never seen you cry. A real friend has shoulders soggy from your tears."

"_Kim and Ron were always there for each other. No matter the situation or hardship, they always helped one another. I knew Ron to hold Kim for hours like he had nothing else to do. They also were there for other students here. Ron was known to come from nowhere with a pat on the back or a hug. Kim would help any student whenever she could."_

"A simple friend doesn't know your parents' first names. A real friend has their phone numbers in his address book."

"_Kim was like a daughter to the Stoppable's and Ron was another son to the Possible's."_

"A simple friend brings a bottle ofcoke to your party. A real friend comes early to help you cook and stays late to help you clean."

"_Ron would always show up early ready to help and he would stay late to help clean. Kim was always there also. Ron would help cook and Kim would help set up and clean up."_

"A simple friend hates it when you call after he has gone to bed. A real friend asks you why you took so long to call."

"_If you could ever look at the records for Ron and Kim's phones you would see that they would call each other at all times. Each knew that whatever the time, whatever the need the other had, the other would be there to answer."_

"A simple friend seeks to talk with you about your problems. A real friend seeks to help you with your problems."

"_Kim and Ron would always help each other with their problems. Sometimes even without speaking, the other would be there when the other was in need."_

"A simple friend thinks the friendship is over when you have an argument. A real friend calls you after you had a fight."

"_Some of you may not believe it but Kim and Ron did have some fights, and some of them really got ugly. But you know, no matter what was said, each would call or email, and they would work through the problem. I knew for the two of them to spent hours on the phone or one the computer just chatting working through the problem."_

"A simple friend expects you to always be there for them. A real friend expects to always be there for you!"

"_We never knew what Kim and Ron went through together on the missions that they went on. But Monique and I know this. Both knew that no matter how bad the situation, how scared the other was, how injured the other was, Kim and Ron knew that the other would be there. They knew each other so well they could react to each other before the other had the thought. Kim and Ron never expected the other to be there, but wanted to be there for the each other."_

Monique and Felix ended the talk as the lights came down with just a single spotlight on the portrait of the two teens. Monique asked "Let us rise in a moment of silence in memory of our fallen friends." There was complete silence for several moments, in several places there were quiet sobbing and crying.

"Fellow students, I would like to add this. Kim emailed me as she flew into that final mission. I would like to read it to you today."

Monique,

Thanks for being my friend. You have been one of the best friends I have had. You stuck beside me even when I did not deserve you friendship, you and Ron both. I wanted to let you know that I am in love with Ron and he loves me. You probably already knew that. You have been trying to get me to realize that recently. Well, now I know and we are very happy. We both know that we might not survive this mission. If we do not return, please remember that I will miss all the shopping and trips to Club Banana. Please remember that finally Ron and I are together and I know that is where I want to be. In his arms I am at peace, a peace that I have never felt before.

Love your friend,

Kim

"Many of us suspected that in those final weeks that Ron and Kim's relationship had grown to a point beyond friendship and had grown into love. I know that they died in each others arms. I cannot imagine the peace those two felt at that time. They were true friends, but more than that they were true heroes. Together, they stopped a force that would have destroyed us all. And they willingly gave up their own lives to do so. When ever someone asks me to define what a friend is, I will have a story to tell them. Whenever someone asks what a true hero is, I will have a story to tell them. The words friend and hero will never be defined by me by just a few simple words. But can only be described by the actions of two very wonderful, very beautiful people. I would like to end this ceremony with a quote from the Bible. It is John 15:13. "No one has greater love than this, that someone would lay down his life for his friends." All of us had the greatest friends in this world in Kim and Ron. Thank you."

Monique stepped back from the microphone as she and Felix left the stage. The first strains of a tune came over the speakers as the lights on stage dropped except the single light on the portrait. The same student who had sung the song that sad night reprised his song in honor of his friends.

**The word to Go Rest High On That Mountain were in this space. They were removed at request of FF management.**

The lights came up as the curtain closed on the portrait. There was almost complete silence as the students filed from the auditorium, some sobbing, some others being held up by other students. It would be a day that none of them would soon forget. This would be the day that they remembered the two greatest friends that they all had ever known.

* * *

Greetings friends, the words on friendship were posted to one of the Kim Possible groups on Yahoo today. They really struck me in a special way. I thought about this as I rode the roads of eastern North Carolina today on the way to a job. I had about a four hour round trip and this was one of the ideas that I had. I could not figure out a good way to use the words until I thought of "High on the Mountain". I knew then that this would fit fairly well. I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter of this story. Please keep reading and reviewing. 

The song High on the Mountain is by Vince Gill.

The author of the poem or words is unknown.


End file.
